Just a Little Dancing
by Blade1hunter
Summary: Dancing is fun. It can tell a story if done professionally, it can be fun just to move to the beat, or if done with someone you like, it can bring you two closer together. Mina is hoping that last one happens to her and her boyfriend, Izuku. Unfortunately, some events make it hard for her to get that dance. Still she'll keep trying no matter what! You can count on it! IzuMina.
1. Chapter 1

Mina let out a groan as she laid her head on the table in front of her. She loathed studying. She wished that studying was nonexistent. Meanwhile, her boyfriend for a month now was taking notes like a machine. The two of them were at UA's library to help them concentrate, something that Izuku was excelling at. He almost seemed to love studying. What made it even worst was he looked cute doing it! It made it that much harder for her to concentrate.

Whenever she would look at him he was doing some kind of cute tick. Whether it was his muttering of the words, chewing on his pencil, or just watching his eyes move on the page she couldn't help but stare for a second.

Izuku nudged her elbow, which only caused Mina to moan again. "Mina," He said. His voice while quiet was still stern. "You know we have to learn this stuff." Mina turns her head to face the green haired cinnamon roll. He had his finger in the book to keep track of where he was, but his eyes were on her.

"I know…" she moaned out. She waved her hands in a big motion. "It's just _so_ boring!" she let her head hit the table again. She then felt Izuku rub his hand up and down on her back a tiny bit. "Thanks Midori…"

She heard her nerd give a tiny chuckle. He took his hand off of her. A few seconds later her ears picked up the sound of something being unwrapped. She looked at Izuku again and her eyes got sparkles in them. He got done unwrapping a tiny piece of chocolate. Apparently he had a sweet tooth. The smooth dark sweet made Mina's mouth water.

Just as Izuku was about to put it in his mouth he felt something soft, warm, and squishy press against his cheek. It didn't take him long to realize what-more precisely who- it was as he saw pink out of his peripherals. His face heats up and he leans away from his girlfriend and looks at her.

"M-Mina what are you doing?" he stuttered. She didn't answer as she kept her eyes on the chocolate in his hand. He follows her eyes and decides to test something. He moves his hand in a circular motion and sees that Mina moves her head in a similar fashion, much like a pet would do when being teased with a treat.

"Can I have some?!" Mina all of a sudden turned and faced Izuku. This made the green haired boy blush even deeper as she inched closer to his face. "Please Midori?! Please please please?" With each please Mina was moving closer to Izuku's face, causing his blush to deepen. His eyes tried to look anywhere but in her dark eyes. He knew he would give in to those yellow irises. It was his last chocolate and he wouldn't give it up. At least not easily.

His eyes all of a sudden laid upon the textbooks. That's when his brain starts to formulate a plan. He pokes Mina's left cheek and pushes her away. "I will give you this chocolate…" Izuku didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before the pink girl lunged at the sweet. Izuku had to scoot his chair away and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her as she tried to climb over him and reach for it. "Only if you finish the assignment Mina!" Izuku finally got out.

Mina was still trying to reach for the chocolate but as she heard him, her arm drooped down and over Izuku's shoulder. She looked down at her boyfriend and she realized that she was practically climbing on top of him. This made her have an idea of her own. She pouts and leans close to him causing the nervous boy to make his adorable squeals.

"If I kiss you can I have it now?" she whispered. If she thought Izuku couldn't get any redder, she was wrong. The pink skinned girl could almost see the steam coming from his face. Despite dating for a month, the two never really had a real first kiss. Sure, Mina gave quick pecks on the cheeks and occasionally the neck, but Izuku never did any of that. Mina could tell by how adorably flustered he got whenever she did those that he wasn't ready for a real lip kiss. Much to Mina's surprise though, Izuku gulped and closed his eyes. She took this as a yes, grew a mischievous smile and leaned closer. However, Izuku held his ground.

"No, j-just finish the as-asignment!" Mina was so close to his face that he could feel her breath hitch for a second. Still the fact that she was that close to begin with made the green haired boy blush even harder than he knew physically possible. Thankfully for him, he heard his girlfriend let out a sigh.

"All right…" she grumbled. "You win." With that she got off of him and returned to her seat. She begrudgingly got back to work while Izuku took a minute to calm down his beating heart. He knew that Mina liked to tease him, but to do this in a public place it always made Izuku uncomfortable. To see all those eyes on him… it reminded him of memories he didn't want to relive. He never told Mina _why_ he got embarrassed though. She always assumed it was just because he wasn't use to having affection from a female peer. While it was true, there were a couple of other reasons. Izuku always left it at being embarrassed. No point in worrying her.

Izuku finally calmed down and looked at his pink girlfriend. To his surprise she was actually doing the work. As she wrote down answers and notes he could feel a smile grow on his face. He wraps the chocolate back in the wrapper and continues with his notes.

After another half hour of studying Izuku thought it was enough for them to pack up and head back to the dorms. When he looked over her notes he noticed that she actually took pretty decent ones. As he packed up her notebook he noticed that she was laying her head on the table. He chuckles and goes over to her and shakes her.

"Come on Mina," he said with a soft voice. Mina lets out a groan.

"Just leave me to die here in the library…" Izuku let out a sigh and then took out a small box. He then shakes it to that mina can hear it. She slowly lifts her head and then looks at the box. When Izuku opens it to reveal the ten pieces of chocolate her eyes light up. She takes the box and hugs it close to her chest. She then stands up and pulls her boyfriend in the tightest hug she could muster. "You're the best!"

She opens her chocolates up and unwraps one as the two of them begin to walk out of the library. However just before she popped it in her mouth she stopped and looked at Izuku. He kept his eyes straightforward but had his adorable smile on his face as he held onto all of their notes and books. She looked at her chocolate and got an idea. She poked her boyfriend's cheek to get his attention. Izuku turns to her with a confused look on his face. She raises the chocolate up to his mouth.

"Say 'ah.'" Izuku looked around to see that a couple of students were in the hallway with them but they were too busy with their own thing to really look over to him. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks.

"Right now?" he whispered.

"Yes right now. Say 'ah.'" Mina could tell that Izuku was flustered and was most likely going to say no. So she tilted her head to the side, gave a tiny pout and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please?" She could tell the green haired student tensed up from the moment. He took one last look around and saw that it was mostly empty now. He gulped and opened his mouth and Mina planted the chocolate in his mouth.

As he ate the chocolate he saw Mina pop one in her mouth while giving Izuku a smile. Izuku gulped down the chocolate and tries to relax. Mina saw him do this and smiled sweetly at him, pun intended. She hooked her arm around his and moved closer as she hugged it and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"You're the best, you know that Izuku?" The hero-in-training knew that Mina was being sincere. She only ever used his real names when she was serious. Every other time she gave him pet names. He felt his heart beat against his chest as a warmth spread across his body. He smiles and rests his head on his pink girlfriend's head.

"Y-You're the best too…"

* * *

Mina smiled as she remembered that day. It was one day that always made her heart flutter when she remembered it. It was a day that always reminded her about what she loved about Izuku. Cute, loving, keeps his word, kind of nerdy, and caring. She sighs but shakes her head. She had to focus. Right now she was looking in her closet for a dance outfit. As she went through the different clothing, her mind wanders back to when she asked Izuku out for a dance date.

The first one was about three months ago. Mina was in the mood to go dancing and she decided to take Izuku out with her. Of course, she knew she would have to convince him to go with her. Izuku didn't really like to dance as it was seen when Mina started an impromptu dance battle in the dorms and tried to convince Izuku to join. Needless to say, the green haired boy kept backing away no matter how much Mina tried to pull him in. The thing was everyone was trying to cheer Izuku on but he was so insistent on not joining in that Mina assumed he didn't like dancing.

Still she always had fun dancing to the flow of the music. It was exhilarating and awesome! What made it even more fun and awesome was when you danced with someone you care about. Mina's danced with friends and boyfriends in the past before and she always felt light and warm whenever she did. She wanted to experience that her little green cinnamon bun, even if he didn't like dancing

However, Mina thought that Izuku just needed to get in the mood to dance, so…

* * *

"Mina where are we going?" Izuku asked with a tiny hint of annoyance. Mina told Izuku to dress a little more nicely but with looser clothes for date night. He wore a plain white T-shirt with a dark forest green collared shirt that was unbuttoned. He was wearing loose black track pants and black canvas sneakers.

"Just trust me, you'll love it!" Mina assured the one-for-all user. She was wearing a black tight top that had small sleeves that went just beyond the shoulders. She was also wearing dark blue skinny jeans with grey sneakers. Mina dragged Izuku around for another few minute before they finally reached the corner Mina wanted to show him. She motioned with her arms as if she was revealing something in a game show. "Tada!"

Izuku looked up and saw neon lights and his eyes shrunk. It was a dance club. Izuku looked in front of him to see a group of teens their age and maybe a little older crowding around the entrance and Izuku felt himself stiffen. Apparently this club was okay with teens entering the club. Izuku swallowed out of nervousness until he felt something wrap around his arm. He looks over to see Mina smiling her big smile at him.

"I thought it'd be fun." She said nonchalantly. She squeezed his arm a little bit as she looked down at the ground. "I know you don't like dancing, but I thought if I got you in the right setting you might be able to relax a bit you know?" She looked back up into his green eyes. When he saw her yellow irises in those black orbs of her eyes he could feel his heart squeeze a bit. Seeing how much she wanted to do this, it was hard for Izuku to say no. He looked back over at the crowd and then back to his girlfriend and let out an internal sigh. He flashed a nervous smile at her.

"A-all right we can try it out." The big grin that Mina had on her face was totally worth the hard decision for Izuku. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a big kiss on the cheek. This of course caused Midoriya to blush madly, but he didn't stutter like the first time she did it.

The two teens walk over and wait in line. As they did Izuku's heart beat increased for two reasons. One was how Mina was hanging onto him. She still had her arm wrapped around his arm, and she was leaning against him. Mixed with the big kiss she gave him a minute ago his face was still flushed red.

The second was reason was the looks the other teens gave them. Their eyes first laid upon Mina and Izuku saw that they were staring at her with smug looks on their faces. As much as Izuku didn't want to admit it, he does get angry when guys looked at her like that. Then thir eyes went to Izuku and then it switched to disdain.

"I'm telling you Izu you'll like it here!" Mina said gaining his attention away from the guys. At least he thought it did because he overheard one of them say something.

"There's no way the plain looking guy deserves her…" Mina was too busy rambling off why she liked the place to notice that Izuku tensed up. Normally when a guy hears this it would make them angry. Izuku wasn't most guys. Instead of anger all he felt was…sadness and hurt. The reason why?

" _They're not wrong…"_ was a thought that popped in Izuku's head. It was small but still noticeable. Izuku shook his head. Those thoughts always seemed to linger in the back of his mind. Those tiny voices however, became louder the more people that looked at him though. The reason being is that those judgmental looks reminded him of primary and middle school. Every insulting thing that was said to him during that time always came flooding back.

" _Quirkless loser doesn't deserve it…"_

" _Worthless…"_

" _You can't be a hero moron!"_

 _Don't be a deku Deku!"_

Izuku took a deep breath to calm himself. He couldn't have those thoughts come back to him. Not now, not when he was with Mina. This was one of the few nights out they could hang out together and he won't stop it because of nerves.

"You okay?" Mina's voice cut Izuku from his thoughts. He looked at her and she had a concerned look on her face. It was a look that always reminded him why he liked Mina. Despite being totally opposite of him personality wise, she always cared for the people around her. She especially cared for the people dear to her. Izuku just flashes a nervous smile.

"Y-yeah I'm just a little n-nervous is all." Mina still had her arm around Izuku's, but she removed it and brought his arm up so he could see it. She then intertwined her fingers with his and gave him her usual goofy grin.

"Don't be," she said. "Trust me once you feel the beat move through you, you won't be able to stop dancing." Izuku's nervous smile slowly turned into a genuine one as he looked into his girlfriend's eyes. He gave a small squeeze of her hand which made her blush a little bit.

After waiting around for another few minutes the two were able to enter the club. Once they did, Izuku was hit with a wave a senses. The first thing he noticed when the doors open was how loud the music was. Even if a lighter song was playing right now, he could feel the bass in his feet as it vibrated through the air. The next thing he noticed was the strobing bright and colorful lights that kept flickering in the otherwise dark building. The smell of greasy food filled his nostrils too. If his [girlfriend wasn't holding his hand, Izuku probably would have a panic attack from sensory overload. This was not his thing and he did not like it. However he started muttering to himself to keep that from happening.

"This is for Mina, she's been wanting to do this for a while don't mess it up because of my nerves I need to be a better boyfriend after all there's so much shesdoneformeandIfeelsobadthatIdon'treturnthefavorhalfthetimeandytchpmowncmvksyhwtohghsnathjestvnhlakhoji…"

Izuku continued muttering into his hand as his mind began to wander. Mina let out a sigh as she saw this. While it was one of his cute personality quirks, it can be really embarrassing to be seen with him as he does it at times. She taps her finger into the side of Izuku's head which causes the boy to stop muttering. He turns to Mina to see that he is met with her usual enthusiastic grin.

"Don't think about it too much dude!" she gripped Izuku's arm and slowly dragged him into the club. "Come on and shake that sweet little toosh of yours!" Izuku again goes red for multiple reasons. One was the fact that Mina told him to shake his toosh and the fact that his girlfriend was probably looking at it at one point. The other one was the fact that she was dragging him to the middle of the dance floor. He could feel himself tense up as he saw that some people were staring at them. He could see, no, _feel_ the judgement in their eyes.

" _What's this guy doing here?"_

" _I can't wait to see him make a fool of himself."_

" _Let's watch the quirkless moron try and dance!"_

Izuku planted his feet to the ground stopping Mina in her tracks. She turned andtitled her head at her boyfriend in confusion.

"U-uh," he stuttered. "I'm actually a l-little hungry. Can't eat on an empty stomach right?!" Izuku said that a little too loudly. Mina let go of Izuku's arms and crossed them across her chest.

"Izuku…" she said with a smirk. "Are you saying you don't want to put your hands on my hips and dance with me?" Izuku eyes traveled down to his girlfriend's hips for a second. He wouldn't lie if he didn't sneak peaks at times but his eyes shot straight somewhere else as he felt his cheeks warm up. Unfortunately Mina saw this and her mischievous smirk grew wider. She takes a step closer and rests her arms on Izuku's shoulders. "Am I not pretty enough? Is that it?" Mina let out a giggle as she saw Izuku shake his head. "Come on Izu it's just one da―"

Despite loud music being wrapped around them, they both heard the growl that came from Mina's stomach. She lets out a tiny lilac blush and crosses her arms and pouts.

"All right you win…" Izuku let out an internal sigh of relief. On the outside he chuckled at the cuteness Mina displayed. He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers as they found a place to sit.

The two teens sat across each other in a booth as they sat down. A minute passes by of them having idle talk about each other's day or something fun that happened that week until a waitress comes over to them. When she asked them what they wanted, Moina suggested that they just have nan appetizer so they would still feel like dancing and not, in her words, "Feel like stuffed pigs."

The waitress eyed Mina weirdly at how she stated which caused Izuku to apologize for his girlfriend's bluntness. The two begin to playfully bicker with each other and the waitress can see that it was just two teens out on a date and not a real fight. Eventually they agree to an appetizer and the waitress wrote it down. She left the two lovebirds alone which caused them to continue talking with each other again.

As they did however, Izuku began to notice a couple of eyes tend to wander over to his table a little more often than they needed to. Izuku would try his best to ignore it but the eyes would always wonder back to hi table and they all said the same thing.

" _Worthless,"_

" _Doesn't deserve her,"_

" _I'm a better person for her than he is,"_

" _Probably the only date those two will be on,"_

Despite how untrue Izuku believed all of those statements, apparently his stomach couldn't handle it anymore. He wraps his arms around his stomach and focuses on breathing. He closes his eyes and takes deep breaths to calm down both his nerves and his stomach. Mina, being the awesome girlfriend that she is, notices this and asks him what's wrong. Izuku didn't want to ruin this date because he wasn't feeling well, and yet he couldn't just ignore this. So he came up with the oldest excuse in the book.

"I need to use the bathroom real quick…" he put his hands up to assure her he'll be fine. "It'll only be a few minutes." He flashes a soft but warm smile. "I promise." Mina couldn't help but smile back as she saw that adorable smile on the green haired boy's face.

She made a kissing face at Izuku causing the boy to flush red as he went to the bathroom. Mina giggled at her boyfriend's antics. As Izuku went to finish his business Mina decided to check her phone to see if anyone had texted her. She sometimes gets texts from their classmates asking how the date was going.

This time it was Tooru who asked her. As Mina began to answer her however, a group of guys that were around her age walked up to her with cocky grins on their faces.

"Hey cutie," the leader of the group said. Mina could feel her happy-go-lucky mood go sour.

 **In the bathroom:**

An unsettling noise can be heard from one of the stalls of the bathroom. A teen goes in the bathroom to use a urinal. Halway through his business the ungodly sound from the stall is heard again, causing the guy to be a little uncomfortable. As soon as he was done he got out of the bathroom as soon as possible, not wanting to bother the poor guy in the stall.

Izuku flushed his toilet and wiped the mix of spit and vomit from his face. He looked at his hands after he wiped and saw the little traces of it. His vision was a little blurry and he kept taking deep breaths.

"Calm down," he whispered to himself. He hated this feeling; this deep feeling the cut him every time he got it back. It was almost funny. He remembered when he was so used to this that he was numb to it. Then again, when that's what you've been feeling most of your life it makes sense you grow accustomed to it. Izuku never noticed how much pain he was in until he became All Might's protégé. He never noticed it when he became friends with Uraraka and Iida, and he never noticed it when he began to date Mina.

The only times he noticed it was when it returned. When it does returns, it hits _hard_.

"Don't do this…" Izuku mumbled. This was supposed to be a fun night out for him and Mina. Yet for most of the date he was either nervous or thinking harsh thoughts. Izuku stepped out of the stall and saw a guy look at him funny.

"Are you all right dude?" he asked. Izuku nodded his head and walked over to the sink. As Izuku washed his hands and face all he could think about was Mina. He would not ruin this for her, and he would not make her uncomfortable again. The look of worry in her eyes… while Izuku enjoyed how much he meant to her, he could never stand being the one to make her worry.

As he finished washing his face he took one last breath. He finally calmed himself down and began to think about his date with Mina. The tiny shenanigans they just went through just to get here made the One-For-All user smile. They were pretty fun. As he left the bathroom however, his happiness turned into shock, and a little bit of small quiet jealousy.

There was a group of what looked to be four guys crowding around his table, with one of them sitting directly across from Mina. Izuku knew that Mina was a sociable person so they could just be friends of hers or just making new friends. Still, he couldn't ignore the small tinge of jealousy about the guy talking with her. In fact, he looked as if he was flirting with her. His face was smug and he always tried to look her in the eyes as if to captivate her with them.

Fortunately, Mina wasn't looking at him and was staring at the wall to her left. What made Izuku worry was whether or not she was looking away because of disgust or because she was blushing. Izuku stayed still for a second, trying to see the reaction of his girlfriend.

When Mina finally looked back at the boy, Izuku saw nothing but pure disgust and rage. It hurt himself to see his girlfriend like that so he wasted no time going over to them. He noticed that Mina was tensing up as she started to speak to the guy. Not only that, she was also raising her voice. However the guy across from her frowned and pointed at her. That was when Izuku began to hear the conversation.

"Listen here, you don't have to act like a bitch when a couple of guys ask you out!" The guy got a smug look on his face. "Besides, when you dress like a whore, it's kinda hard to not grab attention to yourself. Hell, that's probably the only reason that broccoli haired guy is going out with you!"

"I bet he's the best she could ever get anyway," One of the other boys said. As he said that Izuku had just reached the table. His first instinct was to punch the guys with a full fist of one-for-all. He had no idea where the thought came from but hearing him insult Mina made Izuku lead to a violent outcome faster than Iida trying to get to school when he's running late. Thankfully, Izuku was rational and came up with the perfect excuse.

"Hey Mina," He said with his normal happy tone. Everyone turns to him and Izuku can see some red in her eyes. It's very easy to see with her eyes as black as they are. Again, he got the urge to hit these jerks for making Mina tear up, but the little angel on his shoulder told him that heroes don't start fights over stuff like that. So he continued with his plan.

"Sorry it took so long, something went wrong with their machine." Mina was wondering what Izuku was talking about. Didn't e say he was going to the bathroom? "But they got it fixed up and food's already paid for. You ready you head out?" When Mina finally realized what Izuku was doing she nodded right away. Izuku held out his hand which Mina gladly accepted. He nodded at the guys who all gave scowls but he ignored them as they left the club.

As they got outside Izuku began patting his pockets for something. As he did he slowly began to mutter. Mina squeezed his hand as she asked what was wrong.

"It's nothing," he said still looking in his pockets. "I think I left my wallet in there. I'll be right back. Are you okay staying here?" Mina smiled softly and nodded her head. Izuku squeezed her hand and actually did something the surprised her. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Despite dating for a few months, Izuku rarely did these things. Compared to Mina it was like once in a blue moon. So, whenever he did do them, it made Mina's heart flutter faster than a hummingbird's wings. "I'll be right back."

When Izuku left, Mina couldn't help contain her squealing excitement. She immediately brought out her phone and began to text Tooru every detail. Even the ones she hated.

 **With Izuku:**

Izuku walked back inside the club and made sure Mina wasn't looking. When he did he took out his wallet and tried to find the waitress that had their table. No matter what happened, he still has to pay for the food.

After a minute of searching he found his waitress. She was with another table so Izuku decided to wait until she was done. Unfortunetly he was standing in the middle of the walkway which made it awkward for him when another waiter bumped into him. Izuku, being the adorakable person he is, bowed and apologized to the waiter. His waitress saw this and gave a tiny chuckle, causing Izuku to go red in the face. She walked over to him.

"Hey, I was wondering where you and your date went," she said. Izuku scratched the back of his head.

"Y-yeah sorry about that…" Izuku cleared his throat. "Listen we uh… wanted to leave but I couldn't without paying for our stuff first." Izuku took out his wallet and began counting the money out. When he was done, he handed the money over to the waitress. "There's also a tip for you for making you have to wait on an empty table." Izuku let out an awkward chuckle. The waitress looks at the money and then beams at Izuku.

"You're a sweet kid, and your girlfriend is lucky to have you." Izuku grew red in the face at the compliment. "Uh, if I may ask, was it something we did that drove you two off or…?" Izuku qyuickly put his hands up and shook them.

"No no no! It's just… Some guys were harassing my… girlfriend." Izuku felt his heart stop for a moment when he said that. "She was uncomfortable and I didn't want her to stay like that." To Izuku's surprise, the waitress let out a growl.

"I think I know who you are talking about…" The waitress described the four goons down to a T. When Izuku confirmed it, the aitress growled again. "All right that's it…" she mumbled. She shook her head. "I'm so sorry about that. If you are willing to give us a chance you guys are welcomed here any time. We'll deal with the guys who harassed you." Izuku flashed his signature innocent smile.

"I'll talk with her about it, thanks." With hat Izuku let the waitress be. When he left the waitress sighed.

"If only you were a few years older…" she whispered.

 **With Mina:**

Mina hummed as she paced around waiting for her adorable green boyfriend. She had texted Tooru everything and Mina could tell her invisible friend was probably freaking out about the whole thing. Probably squealing with excitement even more than Mina if the pink skinned girl was being honest.

She is shaken out of her thoughts when she sees her boyfriend coming out of the club with his wallet in his hand. "Sorry it took so long," he said as he walked up to her.

"Izu?" Mina asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah?"

"Did you go back inside to pay for our food?" When Izuku flushed red with a curt nod, Mina couldn't help but smile. She loved that her boyfriend had a big heart for… everything and decided he needed a reward. Not only that, she wanted to get back at Izuku for his little kiss earlier. She smiled at him and stood on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"M-M-Mina?!" Izuku said as he covered his mouth. "W-what was that f-for?" Mina stuck her tongue out as she giggled.

"What? You're going to get embarrassed when it isn't you who starts it?" She gave him a teasing grin. That grin always made Izuku go red from embarrassment and yet half the time he couldn't get enough of it.

"N-no…" Mina leaned a little closer to make him tell the truth. "Yes…" he finally muttered. Satisfied, Mina grabbed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, you know that?' she said sweetly. Izuku smiled and rested his head on her head and hummed. He felt warmness spread all over his body.

"I love you too…"

* * *

Sure, the night may have ended well but she still didn't get to dance with her boyfriend. It was a lot better than the last time she tried it though. Just as they were walking there it started to storm. Throughout the day it was rainy but nothing to worry about so she still convinced him to get going. Of course, the minute they did the storm got worse and worse to the point where it caused a blackout in the district.

Mina shook her head, now was not the time to think about the past. Instead she had to think about what she was going to wear. Mina was surprised that it was Izuku who asked her out to a club again given their last two attempts were… not the best. Still, if it's another shot to dance with the adorkable nerd, she wasn't going to complain.

She was looking for a top when she all of a sudden stops and stares at a peculiar one. She tried to imagine the look on Midoriya's face when she would wear it. It was a dark red shirt that cut just above her belly button. The design was a silhouette breakdancing with their legs in the air with a lighter red explosion in the background. Not to mention it would also showed a tiny bit of cleavage. Mina grows a sadistic smile as she imagines her boyfriend's flustered face when she shows off her top on the dance floor.

She keeps the top, grabs a pair of black leggings and tries them on. As she looks at herself in the mirror, she had to admit, she looked _good._ She wanted to keep the top a bit of a secret so she grabs a black zip up sweatshirt and zips it up three quarters of the way. It hides the top enough so he wouldn't know it's a bit of a crop top yet showed enough to make her look like a stylish dancer. With her clothes ready, she goes over to her desk and grabs her mirror and begins to do her makeup.

As she finishes up her makeup, there is a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she called out.

"It's Izuku," came the voice of the green haired boy. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah just give me a minute!" Mina double checks everything in her bag. Phone? Check. Wallet? Check. Emergency make up bag? Check. Keys to dorm? Check.

When she's satisfied with her purse, she has it hang off her shoulder and she walks over to the door. She takes a deep breath to calm her giddiness. She makes absolutely sure that she had everything before finally opening the door.

When she did she nearly slammed the door shut. Not because Midoriya looked bad or anything. In fact it was the complete opposite. Her green haired boyfriend looked… _hot!_

Now Midoriya and hot are not something you would most likely hear. Cute? Sure. Adorably? Definitely! Nerdy? Given. But hot? Not the first thing that pops in mind when you think about the plain looking boy. The way he was dressed however made Mina's knees like jelly.

He was wearing a somewhat tight forest green collared shirt that showed off his lean arms. His sleeves were rolled up his forearms halfway to show off a little bit of skin. Over the green shirt was a black vest with gold buttons holding it in place. There was a red tie that went down behind the vest except for about an inch that was shown. It gave Midoriya a clean and formal look. To top it all off was that precious happy smile that made it seem like he could glow. All of these factors made Mina's mind shut down a little bit. So much so she didn't see the concern look on his face.

"M-Mina are you okay?"

"Can you give me another minute?" she mumbled out. Izuku had no idea why she would need another minute but nodded his head. "Thank you…" she slowly closed the door and went over to her bed, grabbed a pillow and made sure her boyfriend couldn't hear what she was about to yell in it.

"WHYISHESOHOTLIKETHAT!?" thankfully the pillow muffled that out. Funny thing is, she must have picked up a habit from Midoirya because she was muttering… okay more like scream muttering, into her pillow. "Why did he dress like that when it's just supposed to be dancing? Did he know I would freak out like this? Was that his plan all along to see me get flustered like him?! HowcansomeonebesocuteandhotatthesametimeIdontsdafjgyvmsntoguysanckgurfsdgdfhnnmis!"

After getting her initial reaction out she took a deep breath to calm herself down. When she was finally calm she walked over to the door with a big smile on her face. She opens the door to a somewhat surprised Midoriya. He was not expecting the complete 180 personality change Mina was showing.

"Okay now I' ready," Mina said sweetly. Midoriya decided to shrug it off and offered his elbow for her to grab. Which she does so instantly.

"All right then," he said with his big goofy smile. "Let's get started."

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N Hello IzuMina/Minadeku fans! This is my first ever MHA fic and it happens to be on one of my favorite ships! Seriously I can't get enough of these two love birds. Anyway this was kind of inspired by 12AngryMen's** _ **Dubious Date**_ **where Mina and Izuku go to a club after Mina's been stood up by a date. (Highly recommended BTW)**

 **I plan to make this about three or four chapters long, hopefully making them as long as this chapter without it being boring. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Mina and Izuku stepped out into the common room to leave for their date, Mina turned to her right to see Kaminari, Jirou, Tooru, and Sero all watching some action movie. Jirou makes eye contact with Mina and gave a small smile. The friendly smile then turned into a mischievous one when she saw that not only was Mina dressed up, but so was Izuku.

"Well, where are you two love birds up to?" She said with a little bit of snide in her voice. This caused everyone to turn and look at the two heroes in training. Usually when someone calls out the two on one of their dates Izuku gets a little nervous about getting caught as he doesn't like blaring his relationship out in the open like Mina does. Much to her surprise, and the rest of them, Izuku turned to them with a toothy grin.

"Mina and I are heading out for a little bit," he answered. "Do you honestly see me wearing this outfit anywhere unless it's a special occasion?" Midoriya motioned at his entire body to emphasize the point. Neither of them were expecting the response from Kaminari though. The blonde boy whistled as he saw Izuku's get-up

"I won't lie Midoriya," he started. "With you dressed like that you're kind of making me question my sexuality." In Mina's peripherals she saw a feint blush on her boyfriend's face which made her smile. Usually when someone would comment something like that he would turn into a blushing mess and fumble his words. Now he just laughed it off with a small blush on his face. She was proud of him if she was being honest. It was kind of a nice change.

"Hey if things don't work out with Mina you can ask this idiot out," Jirou said as she nudged Kaminari. "You heard the guy apparently he'd go gay for you."

"Yeah come one Midori, ask him out!" Tooru cheered on. Mina decided to join in the teasing and stuck her arm in front of Midoriya.

"Uh uh," she said. "You had your chance a long time before we started dating." Mina grabbed Izuku's hand and intertwined it with hers. "So if you'll excuse us, we have a little date to go on." With that the two took their leave. As they did Sero looked over at Kaminari.

"Would you actually go gay for Midoriya?" he asked with genuine curiosity. Kaminari put his hand to his lip and hummed slightly.

"I don't know, maybe?" was the blonde's answer.

"That's a little vague isn't it?" Jirou asked. Kaminari just shrugged his shoulders and Jirou rolled her eyes. "Whatever." With that the group went back to watching the TV.

* * *

The two heroes in training were giggling when they walked out of the dorm. They still hand their hands intertwined with each other and continued to walk to the club the two of them were going to. As they did, Mina nudged her elbow into Izuku's which caused the green haired boy to look at her.

"Since you brought it up in there, why don't you wear this more often?" Mina plucked at Izuku's dress shirt as she asked that. Izuku scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"I don't like dress clothes to be honest," Izuku said. "Even the school uniforms I somewhat dislike."

"How come?"

"They constrict movement so if a villain attacks or something you can't fight efficiently." Mina sighed. Of course the first thing that came to his head would be heroics when it came to this kind of thing. She had to admit, while she liked heroics, there was point where his obsession got on her nerves a bit. Still, she couldn't deny that he had a lot of passion put in it and she couldn't blame him for that. "Not only that I kind of hate how tight some of the clothes have to be. I can barely pull my arm across my chest in this thing."

To illustrate his point Izuku tried to stretch his free arm across his chest but is stopped halfway so he wouldn't rip his sleeve. Mina giggled at the little motion. She wrapped her other arm around Izuku's so that she was hugging his arm.

"I can see where you're coming from. Besides…" she massaged his arm a little bit. "It's tight in all the right places." Mina was expecting her boyfriend to tense up. Maybe even cause his stutter to come back and have him pull away from her a little bit. Much to Mina's surprise, and to be honest, slight disappointment, Izuku was calm and smiled back at Mina.

"Thanks Mina," he said with a sweet tone. Mina felt heat rush to her cheeks and she turned away from him.

" _Damn him and his sweetness…"_ she thought. She'll admit, Izuku never usually recovered that quickly. Now it was as if he was behaving like a normal guy. It was both satisfying and kind of saddening since Izuku was anything but normal.

Still she would be lying if she said she wasn't having fun. Having Izuku not only be more proud of being on a date with her but not get embarrassed every time she flirted with him was a nice change of pace. Yet there was this nagging thought in the back of her mind that made it seem like something was missing.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked Mina. She nodded her head and smiled at the green haired boy.

"I'm fine just thinking." He was satisfied with this answer and flashed her a small smile. The two walked with their hands intertwined for a few minutes when Mina spoke up again. "So where are you taking me dancing tonight my broccoli haired friend?"

"You'll see when we get there." Mina began to pout and when he saw this he chuckled and booped her nose. "Nice try Mina, but that won't work on me." He pushed her nose playfully, causing Mina to groan a little and rub her nose with her free hand.

"Please Izu?" The pink skinned girl batted her eyelashes and got very close to Izuku's face. It was a surefire way to get a reaction out of the boy. Again, he surprised her by placing his forehead on hers with a smile on his lips. Mina goes lilac again at Izuku's boldness.

However he backed off and, with the same smile, said "No." With that the two walked in silence again. While it wasn't comfortable silence, it wasn't uncomfortable either. Still having a bolder Izuku was nice, but that nagging thought came back to her again. What was missing from here?

"Well, we're here," Izuku's voice got Mina to look up to see a familiar looking club. It was the first one that they tried to dance in a while ago. Mina got flashbacks from that day. How happy she was that Izuku was trying something new with her. How fun it was to argue whether or not to get food or dance first.

Then there was when the group of guys came over and taunted her. How they trapped her in the booth. How they insulted her, told her she was nothing but a… she wasn't going to repeat the word. Mina more than likely would have found a way to make them leave, but the way they cornered her and kept pushing for her to dance with one of them , insulted her, it was all a little too sudden.

She began to shudder at that memory. As she did, she felt Izuku squeeze her hand a little tighter. "Are you okay?" She looked into the green worried eyes that belonged to him. "If you're uncomfortable we can go somewhere else. It's just I don't know that many clubs like you do." Mina shook her head and grinned.

"It's fine. I just hope it won't end badly like last time."

"Well don't jinx it for us then!" Mina softly pushed Izuku with her arm.

"Who are you to call me a jinx? You're a literal villain magnet!" The freckled boy poked her cheek.

"You can't blame me for that. Our entire class is a villain magnet!"

"I can blame you for anything I want!"

The two began to go to their playful arguments. From afar it would almost look like a real argument. However with Mina being her playfully and silly self and Izuku's willingness to go along with it, the conversations often end very weirdly. There was one time the teasing started with which movie genre was better, and it ended up with something about what would win in a fight, a three headed dinosaur or robotic Bigfoot.

Neither of them would admit it, but these fun arguments were one of their favorite parts of the relationship, just for different reasons. Mina juts liked getting under Izuku's skin and seeing him argue his points was very cute. Izuku liked the arguments because it was fun to see how far the two of them could weave the argument to the dumbest thing possible. Also seeing Mina pout when Izuku had a solid argument was a rare thing to see and it made his heart flutter every time.

The couple finally reached the entrance of the club and Mina decided to finish up the conversation. "…and that's why I believe Thirteen is actually an alien in disguise." Izuku could only give her a deadpan stare. She had a reasonable argument… but the theory was way too insane to be taken seriously.

The heroes-in-training entered the club and the sensory overload hit both of them at the same time. Due to this being Mina's scene she recovered quickly. She remembered how Izuku reacted the first time though and looked at him. Again, he surprised her with the fact that he was smiling. Compared to the muttering, shaking, and not looking like he was going to pass out like last time, this was a big improvement. Mina felt a sense of pride and happiness swell into her chest.

"Let's find a place to sit, I'm kind of hungry." Mina nodded in agreement and the two tried to find an open spot. It was pretty crowded since it was a weekend night. Mina thought she saw a table and tried to grab Izuku's attention.

"Hey Izu I found a-"

"Found a booth!" Izuku said as he pointed in another direction. She looked over and saw that he was right. He began to walk over ad she followed. She was a little upset that he talked over her but just the fact that they had a table was enough for here to forgive him.

A waiter came over a few minutes after they sat down. He handed the two a menu and went to grab their drinks. Izuku was having water while Mina was having some kind of soda.

"I can't decide what I want…" Mina grumbled. "It all just looks so good!"

"Why not just order what you did last time?" Izuku asked peering over his menu. Mina cocked an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"I can't remember what I ordered last time. All I can think about is…"

She didn't finish that sentence but Izuku was able to decipher what she was talking about. He set his menu down and gently rubbed her hand.

"Hey it's okay," he started. "I promise you it won't happen again. I won't leave you alone this time." The pink skinned girl looked at their hands and then into his eyes and smiled. She then began to giggle. "What? What's so funny?" Mina waved her hand.

"Nothing. It's just this reminds me of our first date, you know? Just a little role reversal." Izuku made that cute thinking face he makes when he's trying to remember something. It took him a minute to answer her back.

"I don't remember." Mina playfully smacked him in the arm.

"How can you not remember?" Izuku chuckled nervously and shrugged. Mina sighs but had a smile on her face. "Well I do."

* * *

Izuku was nervous. No nervous wasn't the right word. Izuku was _terrified_ for today. He had to make sure everything was perfect. This was his first date in… ever. Okay, _maybe_ he and Uraraka tried dating each other a few times but it was either too awkward, or the feeling just felt a little too… weird is probably the right word.

After the third time they tried it, the two of them agreed that it wouldn't work out. However the two still remained best friends, yet them as a couple was way too uncomfortable for both of them. They figured the little crushes on each other were just a temporary thing and a week after the third date it turned out to be true. Neither of them blushed around the other or got embarrassed and, if anything, it hardened their friendship as the two of them seemed more comfortable around each other and less reserved. Still, the way he felt at those was nothing compared to now.

Back then he was a little anxious sure, but here? It wasn't just nervous or scared. He could have sworn he felt full blown fear. He had asked his mom if he looked all right, put on way too much deodorant, brushed his teeth three times before he left, gelled his hair so it wasn't its usual curly mess, and even watched the All Might debut video to help calm his nerves. He wore a forest green shirt with a black button –up that was unbuttoned. He wore dark blue jeans and grey sneakers.

The day wasn't that hot but Izuku already felt like he sweat buckets, but that was just his imagination. He had no idea how he got into this situation. He and Mina really only ever talked at their study sessions and the rare occurrences whenever she would sit at his table for lunch. Than just a couple of days ago she asks him out on a date!

Izuku couldn't say no to her, especially with her being very close to him as she asked him. Although if Izuku was being truthful, a small part of him actually wanted to go on this date. He's always been jealous of how Mina can just be a social butterfly in any situation, and he was somewhat attracted to it too. Having her join his study group from time to time didn't help things either.

"Oh man," he groaned. "Does my breath stink? Am I too formal? Too casual? Why did I agree with this? Why is it whenever a cute girl is nice to me, I all of a sudden have feelings for them? Is she going to stand me up? AmIgoingtottakethelead? Willshe? whatifIaminthewrongspotandshefjtuancmkbityuewamcj…" He once again began to mumble as his thoughts ran wild. He was so caught up in his mumbling he didn't notice a distinct pink girl walk up to him.

It took Mina poking his arm to get him to stop mumbling and look at her. She was wearing a black dress with tiny frills at the edges. Her short sleeves had slits in them to reveal her pink shoulders a little bit. She wore black leggings and had black heels. Her hair was her natural curliness and she had this perfume that smelled like mints.

" _She looks really cute,"_ Was the first thought that came to Izuku's mind. As that thought processed, the fact that he could smell Mina and that she was right next to him did as well, and made him go beet red. Luckily it was Mina who started the conversation.

"Hey Midori!" She exclaimed. She let out a chipper laugh. "It was a good thing you were mumbling, I almost didn't recognize ya if it wasn't for your iconic mutter." Izuku tried to calm his heartbeat byt taking deep slow breaths.

"What do y-y-you mean?" He asked. She pointed to the slicked gel-filled hair on top of his head.

"I'm saying without your curls you look so different. In fact…" She stood on her toes and roughly ran her hand through Izuku's hair. Izuku blushed like crazy as she did because, not only was a girl touching his hair, but it actually felt _good_ and Izuku was not comfortable with that thought. When Mina was done she flashed a wide grin. "There! Now we're curly buddies again!"

The One-For-All inheritor ran his finger through his hair to find what she said was true. Her wiping something on her leg only justified that theory. "W-why did you do that?" He asked flustered. Mina just shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno, I guess you look so weird without your curls that I had to change it back." She gave him a playful wink as she said her next sentence. "Besides I think you look cuter with the curls."

If Izuku thought he was blushing before, that was nothing compared to now. He felt the steam rise off of his face and covered his arms around it to hide from the embarrassment. Mina giggled at Izuku's expense.

"Well come on let's find this restaurant you were talking about!" With that Mina started the date. Once Izuku took a couple of deep calming breaths he tried to start a conversation with his pink skinned date.

"N-nice weather we've been having, right A-Ashido?" When Mina turned to look at him Izuku 's head began to think he said something wrong. " _Why would I start a conversation like that?! Will she think I'm dumb? Will she_ _―_ _"_

"I'll say!" She answered, cutting Izuku from his thoughts. "Although I hear it's going to rain in a couple days. I'm not looking forward to that." Izuku was shocked that Mina answered his stupid icebreaker at all. Yet she somehow answered it and was able to keep the conversation rolling. Izuku knew he couldn't be the one to make it awkward, mainly for his sake, so he kept talking.

"I actually l-like the rain," Mina turned to him and quirked an eyebrow which caused Izuku to fumble with his words. "I-I-I mean there's s-something intriguing about nature's p-power, ya know?"

"Huh… I never thought of it like that." She playfully punched him in the arm which caused him to flinch. "Thanks for opening my eyes Midori!" Izuku chuckled nervously. "So where's this restaurant you're taking me?"

"It's a little bit of a walk. I-I hope that isn't too much trouble." Mina waved her hand side to side.

"Nah it's cool. Gives us more time to talk about junk and stuff." The two laughed lightly as they continued their walk. Mina led most of the conversation, giving long sentences and switching the subject whenever she felt it dragged on for too long. Izuku often responded with short quick answers, but slowly became more open. As they finally reached the restaurant, the two finished up their conversation.

"…but yeah I think Kirishima would do something that dumb," Mina said. Izuku chuckled lightly and scratched the back of his head. He wasn't one to talk about his friends behind their backs, but it did seem like something the red haired student would do. Mina looked up at the sign of the restaurant and had a small smile on her face. "This place doesn't look too bad Midori."

"T-thanks." Izuku saw Mina flashing him a soft smile which made him look at the ground. However he felt a shy smile creep on his lips as well.

"Well don't just sit there, come on lets go in!" Mina grabbed Izuku's arm and practically dragged him inside. Despite the suddenness of it, Izuku still had that smile on his face, even if he was blushing like crazy.

The waiter found them a booth to sit at and handed them menus. As the two looked over the menus, Izuku would sneak peaks at Mina. Every time he did he mentally scorned himself. He always found Mina to be… outgoing was the best word. Her pink skin made you look her way and her fun personality made it so you remembered her.

However, when the two started to get to know each other, Izuku noticed a couple of things about her. For instance, despite her eyes being pitch black, sans the yellow irises, she always had this shine to them. It was more apparent whenever she was happy or excited. Another thing he noticed was her smile. Whether it was a big toothy grin or a subtle but sweet one, her smile always seemed to make him smile.

Izuku was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Mina giggle. "What are you staring at?" she asked. "See something you like?" She gave him a playful wink and Izuku realized that throughout his entire thought process, he never took his eyes off her. He covers his face with his menu and Squeaked in embarrassment. This caused Mina to giggle again.

"S-S-S-Sorry A-Ashido…" Izuku said. However his mind was scorning him.

" _You idiot! Why would you stare? Just because you're out with a cute girl doesn't give you the right to do that!"_ Little did Izuku know that he muttered that last part loud enough for Mina to hear. Mina felt her heart flutter as she said that and hid a shy smile behind her menu, the same way Izuku was.

" _He thinks I'm cute?"_

Eventually the waiter came back with their drinks and the two were ready to order. Izuku got a Katsudon meal while Mina decided on a curry one. With their orders in place and their drinks ready the two were alone with each other and a small silence filled their table. Izuku fidgeted uncomfortably at the silence. Mina noticed this and was about to start a conversation, but someone called her name.

"Ashido? Mina Ashido?" the voice called. Mina looked around to find a familiar face walking towards her. She smiles and stands up opening her arms for a hug.

"Hakana! How are you?" the two girls hug each other and as they did Izuku looked at what he assumed was an old friend of Mina's. She was a light skinned long haired blonde. She seemed just as perky as Mina.

The two of them began chatting up and from what Izuku could pick up the two of them seemed to be friends in elementary and middle school. As the two began to talk Izuku saw that shine in Mina's eyes. He looked down and gave a sad smile.

" _I'm pretty sure she'd rather catch up with her friend then finish this thing with me…"_ He didn't know why that thought hurt so much. Maybe it was because he was actually trying? Maybe because he thought he was doing okay? Who knows? As he saw the two converse for what felt like an hour, he pulled out his wallet and placed a bunch of yen on the table to pay for both of their meal and stood up. Before he even took one step away he heard someone call him.

"Yo Midori where're you going?" He turned to see that Hakana was waving goodbye and Mina was doing the same. Mina then turned to Izuku and had a concerned look in her eyes. He sighs and looks at the ground.

"I just figured you would rather catch up with your old friend then continue this… thing with me." Mina saw that look in his eye. It was the look of someone filled with self-doubt and a little bit of self-loathing, the same look Kirishima had occasionally when they were in middle school together. Mina put her hand on the green haired teens shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Dude, you asked me out right?" Izuku tensed up, most likely out of embarrassment if the tiny blush on his face was anything to go on. "And I said yes to this date, right?" he nodded his head but still looked at the ground. "I wouldn't have said yes to this if I didn't intend to see it through. Hakana saw that we were hanging out and just wanted to say 'hi', that's all. I won't leave Midoriya." Despite all of the conviction in her voice it didn't seem to shake him from his funk. So she tried her plan B.

"Or do you see me as someone who can be that harsh?" Izuku looked up and into her yellow irises and began to wave his hands back and forth.

"N-no of course not! You're one of the kindest, nicest, prettiest and most heroic people I know! I-I could never see you like that!" Mina grinned. Her theory was correct. She assumed that since he was willing to take breaking his own bones and was pretty much the most selfless person in the class that he would stick up for her, even if she bad mouths herself. Not only did she seem to change his mind, but she was able to get fuel for some teasing.

"You think I'm pretty?" She tilted her head and rose and eyebrow to give herself a curious look. As if on cue Izuku began to stutter like crazy and look everywhere except her. She giggled lightly and sat bac down in the both and motioned for him to sit. "Well you can tell me what you think makes me pretty while we wait for our food yeah?"

It was at that moment Izuku finally knew what Mina was trying to do, and it made his heart flutter even more. She was trying to make him comfortable. Well, at the vry least trying to make it so that the date didn't end early. Despite still being unable to look directly at her, he sat down and was able to grow a slight smile. Knowing he still had to answer her question he gulped and said the first thing that popped into his head.

"W-Well… I think your dark eyes are one of the p-p-prettiest things a-about you…" Mina smiles and got a tiny lilac blush on her face.

"Thanks Midori," she said still grinning. "Well since you complimented me, I think it's only fair that I tell you something that I find cute on you."

"O-oh you don't have to―!"

"Too late!" she held up her pointer finger to silence him, which did with surprising results. Mina stares at him for a good minute causing the young boy to squirm a little. She finally smiles and nods her head. "Yep. It's definitely the freckles." She pointed at her own cheeks to emphasize the point.

"M-My freckles?" Mina nodded her head.

"Yep! They're like little tiny cutie marks on your cheeks. Plus whenever you're red they stand out more and make you even cuter." Izuku blushed at the comment and Mina giggled and pointed at him. "Yeah like that!" Mina giggled and Izuku felt himself to start to laugh as well.

* * *

"…and then after that the rest of the date just seemed to go by too fast you know?" the two laughed as they remembered the day that kickstarted their relationship. "Seriously though, how do you not remember that? I'm… I'm actually kind of sad you forgot." Mina looked into her glass with a sumber look on her face. Izuku gently touched his shoe to her leg to grab her attention. She looked at him and saw that he was regretting something

"Hey, I'm sorry I don't remember the details of it." he gave her a soft but genuine smile. "All I remember is how much fun it was, and how happy I was to be with you."

Mina felt fuzziness warm up in her chest and a smile on creep on her face. They were simple words yet they always impacted Mina this way. She couldn't help it. Maybe it was how he always had a smile on his face when he said it or maybe it was because he sounded so sincere or maybe it was both but she always felt nice whenever he did.

The two continued to look through the menus a little bit and Mina ogled a shrimp tempura. As she told Izuku what she wanted though, he hummed slightly and said something that threw her off guard. "Nope," he said with an upbeat tone.

"No?" Mina repeated.

"Nope. I don't think we should get a full meal right now." Izuku peered over his menu. "After all we don't want to end up like Aoyama when he uses his quirk too much. Especially when we're out there dancing."

Mina put up a finger to protest but quickly deflated when she realized that he was right. Although it would be hilarious if they start doing the stomach cramp dance, she also knew it would be very embarrassing for both of them if that happened.

"So… what should we get?" she asked. The two looked at the appetizer list and listed off any that sounded good.

As they waiter came back to take their order Mina was about to tell him that they needed more time. However Izuku cut her off just as she was about to say something.

"We'll take the Yakitori skewers," The Waiter took it down and said he would be back with their food soon. When he was done Mina quirked her eyebrow at the green haired boy. While she liked that he was being a little more confident and taking a bit of a lead throughout the date that was a bit of a dick move. Izuku must have realized this and coughed into his hand nervously.

"Sorry, that was rude of me," Mina couldn't stay mad at him for too long. He was giving her those cute adorkable puppy eyes.

"It's fine." The two were silent for a little bit before Izuku started a conversation.

"Hey Mina?" She hummed to let him know she was listening. "I've been wondering, what made you start to like dancing in the first place?" The pink skinned girl chuckled. She knew _exactly_ when she loved dancing.

"When I was young my family and I went to America for a little vacation."

"How was it?"

"Fun. We went to amusement parks, carnivals, zoos, and they had a bunch of arcades. However one night in a hotel I saw a dance show that caught my eye. It was called _So You Think You Can Dance?_. I saw how much fun and effort the dancers put into their routines that it made start to dance with them. When my older sis saw me she made fun of me, but nothing could get rid of the smile on my face. I asked my parents if I could download some more seasons of the show and they said yes. Ever since then I've been learning how to dance by watching those and other videos online."

Izuku looked into his hands with his thinking face for a moment and then started to laugh. Mina felt a small blush appear. She pretty much just gushed out the one thing she's kind of a geek for and he was laughing. "W-w-whats so funny?" Izuku put his hands up.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to imagine a younger you dancing like she has no idea what's she's doing." Izuku did something that Mina never expected from him. He flashed a cocky smile. "It's kind of cute." Mina felt herself blush again and she covered her head with her arms.

" _So this is what it's like to be on the receiving end…"_ Mina thought. She had to admit she was proud that he was able to make her blush. But again there was that nagging thought that something was missing.

After recovering the two continued their conversations as they usually do. A little of Izuku gushing about hero work here, and Mina's random conversation starters there, and the two just continue to have a good time.

Eventually the food they ordered reached them and they started to eat a little bit. Mina had to admit the food was really good! Greasy and pretty bad for her health, but still really tasty. Izuku seemed to think so too as Mina noticed he was eating with a smile. However, Mina noticed something about the smile. Dating for six months Mina was able to tell when Izuku was forcing a smile. While that wasn't the case here, it also seemed like it wasn't his normal cheery smile either. It looked just a little bit nervous but that didn't seem quite right.

The two finished their first skewers and chatted some more. However, once Mina was going to reach for another one, Izuku pulled money from his wallet and placed it one the table, grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out of the seat. She looked up to see a new fire in his eyes, but there was also that small nervousness in them still. "Come on! I think the dance floor's getting full!"

"Izu wait!" Mina's pleas fell onto deaf ears. She at least wanted to finish the food they ordered first. "Izuku can you just hang on for a second?" Again nothing. "Midoriya let go!" Mina yanked her hand away. When she did that, it stopped him in his tracks. She stared him dead in the eyes as she did so. She felt something bubbling inside her so she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I just… I got to use the bathroom real quick okay?"

She saw that fire in his eyes waver a little until there was nothing. "I…" She saw him gulp down some saliva and nodded his head. "All right, I'll… I'll be at the table." The two walked away from each other, both with a sickening feeling in their body.

 **With Mina**

She leaned over one of the sinks in the club bathroom and sighed. She filled her hands with water and splashed some on her face, as if it was a way to cool her down. Was she too harsh on him? Sure she didn't yell at him but at the same time she wasn't exactly quiet when she pulled away.

At the same time, she felt it was necessary. The moment he didn't let her finish her food something snapped. It was that same nagging feeling she had since the beginning of the date. What was causing her to feel that way? Midoriya was being more confident so why wasn't she enjoying it?

That was when it hit her. It was _because_ he was more confident. Well, more like he was being too confident to the point it was controlling. He didn't let her talk when she found a seat, she didn't get to ask for more time and ordered for her, and he didn't even let her finish the food. He essentially took control of the date. Which to say wasn't a bad thing, but she still wanted to be a part of it.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't going to take the sidelines on this. She's Mina Ashido! All she needs to do is throw a curveball into Izuku's plan. Unfortunately her usual flirting proved to be ineffective. Still, she could think on her feet, and she just had to find the one thing to make Izuku turn back into that adorable blushing mess of his. She remembered how he was still slightly nervous about going on the dance floor. She grew a mischievious smile. She knew _just_ how to make him his adorable mess again. Not to mention, get her dance with him to happen at the same time.

 **With Izuku**

Izuku took a sip from his water and stared down at the table. Guilt was eating at him from the inside. Seeing Mina look so hurt made him feel like a complete jackass. He didn't mean to do that to her. After all, he was only doing what the magazine said. So why did it turn out like this?

You see, Izuku overheard Mina talking with Tsuyu and Momo one day that made him think he was being a horrible boyfriend. He still remembers the words she said to her friends.

* * *

Izuku grabbed a bag of chips from the common room's cupboard. He was studying in his room but he needed to have a snack break. Even he needed time to rest every now and then. As he was walking back to his dorm he heard the front door open and looked back to see Mina, Tsuyu and Momo walking through talking. He smiled as he saw his girlfriend and was going to say hi. The three of them didn't seem to notice him as they all walked pass him and into the common room. Just before Izuku turned the corner he heard Mina say something that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"He's just too shy and nervous," she said. Izuku was literally right around the corner as she said that. "At times it feels like he's embarrassed that I'm dating him ya'know? Like when we hold hands and he won't even look at me it feels like he wants to break it off."

" _What?"_ Izuku thought. He wasn't embarrassed that Mina was his girlfriend! It's just that at times he had no idea how to act when she would show affection and become a blushing mess. She was his first girlfriend, so a lot of this stuff was new to him.

With a new passion he headed back to his room. He'll find a way to make so Mina didn't feel like that. He'll just have to find some dating tips online or in a magazine or something. As he left though he didn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"Well, do you still like him?" Momo asked the pink skinned girl. "From the sounds of it you don't seem to enjoy you're moments together." Mina shook her head.

"Nah I still like him," Mina said. "I'm just ranting. Besides I like the dork because he's like that. It's so fun to get a reaction out of him whenever I kiss him or something." Mina poked her cheek. "Especially since the redness in his cheeks bring out his cute freckles."

"Besides, Midoriya gets embarrassed around any girl," Tsuyu pointed out. "He's just a nervous person that's all ribbit." Mina pointed at Tsuyu as a sign of agreement.

"Which is why I can't exactly get mad at the guy." The two girls looked over at the vice president of the class. She was mumbling in her hand and had a confused look on her face.

"I don't get it, you say that his shyness is bad, and yet you still find it charming in some way?" she asked the pink skinned girl. Mina looked up at the ceiling to think for a second. She then shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah pretty much." Momo just sighed.

"Relationships are weird…" Mina giggled.

"Especially mine, but I love him for it!"

* * *

Ever since then he was trying to find sites or articles for tips on how to be less shy on dates. He found an article in a magazine that was titled _How to be Cool and Confident on A Date._ The first thing the article said was to dress nicely, but to not go overboard, hence the whole dress shirt and vest combo he was rocking. The article said it would make you feel more in charge and semi relaxed and Izuku would be lying if it didn't work.

The next thing the article said was to flirt with your date, something that Izuku was not good at. Luckily it had some tips to help him out. Again, it all had to stem from him not being a shy nervous bumbling idiot. He saw it work wonders when Mina was blushing and smiling at him. He had to admit though, it was hard for him to say all of that without stuttering. Not to mention he had to try and stay calm whenever she held onto him and sweet talked him back.

The final tip was to take the lead during the date. That was why he kept where they were going a secret, sat down at the booth he found despite hearing Mina say she found a table, ordered for both of them, and finally lead her to the dance floor. Truth be told, he wanted to get the actual dancing here done with as soon as possible.

He knew he would have to take the lead the minute they started to dance and he didn't want people looking at him as he did. He knew his confidence would break the minute someone looked at them. Of course, now his confidence was low because of how Mina looked at him.

She was looking for him to be more confident right? So why did she look so hurt when she pulled away from him?

" _Am I going about this wrong?"_ Izuku asked himself. He wouldn't be able to answer that because as soon as he thought that he felt someone tug on his arm and practically drag him to his feet. All of a sudden he felt to arms go around his neck and saw was staring into the black and yellow eyes of Mina. He felt himself to begin to sweat buckets.

"H-hey Mina," he said. Mina had a sly smile on her face.

"Hey," She said in a sultry voice. Izuku felt his knees shake. He gulped to try and calm himself down. In the back of his mind however, he knew something was up. "So are you going to stare in my eyes all day or are we going to go dance?"

"I… uh…" Izuku was then pulled by Mina. Despite not looking behind her she seemed to maneuver her way through the crowd and onto the dance floor with ease. All of a sudden Izuku found both of them in the middle of the dance floor and Mina stepping away from him.

Izuku felt the bass vibrate through the air as a new song begin to play. Mina nodded her head to the beat as it slowly increased in tempo. She then began to sway side to side and eventually the rest of her body began to move with the rhythm of the music.

When the beat dropped, Mina flashed a grin at Izuku and grabbed his arm. All of a sudden Izuku found himself spinning a little bit until he felt hands go on his shoulders to stop him. He looks at Mina who still had the sly smile on her face but was moving her hips to the beat, and was practically on him while she did so.

Izuku could feel his face light up as she did so. However Izuku could feel himself to start to move to the beat as well, and felt a smile creep up on his face. Mina stepped away from him to let him get in the groove while she danced to the music. Izuku just felt himself slowly groove to the music, almost without a care in the world.

Just as Izuku was getting into it though, his eyes laid upon four similar faces, all of whom were laughing. It was the guys who insulted Mina, only now they weren't insulting her. They were laughing at him. Izuku's eyes shrunk and he stopped dancing. He looked around and all of a sudden everyone was staring at him, judging.

" _That's dancing?"_

" _Is he dancing or having a stroke?"_

" _What a loser!"_

" _Worthless."_

" _Garbage."_

Izuku's breathing began to increase, almost to the point of hyperventilating. He wanted, no, _needed_ to get out of there.

* * *

Mina just finished an extravagant move and wanted to see if Izuku saw her and was hopefully starting to get into it. However she saw neither a dancing or happy Izuku. Instead, she saw the guy practically running away from the dance floor. Mina stopped moving immediately and practically went into shock.

Izuku just ditched her.

She shook her head. " _That can't be what happened!"_ She knew Izuku wouldn't leave her unless he had a very good reason. She looked around to see what could cause him to run away like that. However, no one was staring at them, there didn't seem to be anyone they knew in the building, no villains attacking the place, nothing. He just left.

Mina finally just processed what happened, and slowly left the dance floor and went back to the table. She knew there had to be a reason for him to leave. There always was! He wouldn't just leave like that, right?!

"So why am I repeating it?" She mumbled. She was hoping that all he did was return to the table and they could talk it out. To her surprise and dismay, Izuku actually left the club. She made sure to look everywhere, she could and to no avail. Deep down though, she knew he made a bee-line for the exit. She just didn't want to believe it.

Mina felt something bubling inside her. She had no idea what it was, but she knew it was going to stay with her the rest of the night. She also knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good. She looked at the ground with a scowl on her face, and marched out of the club.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N Holy hell this was a long time coming. Hey everyone, sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, but I was enjoying my summer vacation a little too much and got a little lazy on writing. Not to mention I'm prepping for college. But enough excuses.**

 **Like I said I plan on making this story only a few chapters long, most likely only two more chapters. Still I have a blast writing this and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as well. Special thanks to 12 Angry Men, and Cort for a little bit of criticism to try nd help me improve. Hopefully I did. Anyway I'll talk to you guys in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku sprinted out of the club as fast as he could, trying to avoid all of the prying eyes that were on him. He busted out of the front door of the club and got away from the venue. He reached an ally that was across from the club and finally stopped to catch his breath. Voices still echoed through his head, all shouting and yelling harsh phrases. Quirkless, worthless, unworthy of One For All, horrible boyfriend, these were the thoughts that plagued his mind.

He slammed his back against the wall and tightly gripped his hair and began to shake his head, as if trying to shake the thoughts away. He sat down and kept trying to calm himself down, attempting to ignore the venomous words that haunted him.

He took deep breaths and tried to remember any praise that he had gotten over the last year, which was hard since he had fourteen years disapproval and disregard. Despite that, the green haired boy dug deep inside and remembered every word of encouragement he had gotten from friends and family.

" _You_ can _become a hero."_

" _I misjudged you. I hate to admit this, but you're better than me."_

" _Your analytical skills are amazing Deku!"_

" _Dark Shadow and I will protect you, we trust you."_

" _You're the best, you know that Izuku?"_

" _Dude the way to took out all Might was so manly!_

" _Midoriya you faced off against All Might and won. Of course we're impressed, ribbit."_

With each deep breath, and every positive thought, he slowly began to calm himself down. After a minute of deep relaxed breathing, Izuku reflected on what happened. As he remembered seeing the others laugh at him he felt shame and embarrassment at the way he handled the situation. He basically ran away from the problem, something he knew he shouldn't have done. Heroes don't run from problems, they solve them!

The hero in training rubbed his face and then slowly got back up. He looked at the club and tried to think of a way to get back in without embarrassing himself even further. Sprinting out of a building like that had to lead to the bouncer thinking a fight broke out or something. Not to mention he had to go apologize to Mina…

"Mina!" Izuku practically yelled. He forgot all about her throughout that entire ordeal. He didn't want to make her worry. As he headed back into the club he was ridiculing himself for forgetting about the person he was doing all of this for. As soon as he was on the other side of the street however, he saw a familiar pink skinned girl. Mina looked a little down which he can't blame her for. Still, he walked up to her and had a small smile hoping to apologize for what happened..

"Hey, sorry about that," he said as he caught up to her. Mina had her arms crossed and was looking at the ground. She shot a nasty glare at Izuku which caused the young man to freeze in his tracks. The two stayed still for about five seconds before Mina looked back at the ground and began walking away.

"I paid for our food," She mumbled. "Let's just go." He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"R-Really? I mean don't you think it's a little early?" Izuku tried to smile but with Mina switching between staring daggers at him and at the ground it was a very awkward one.

"Let's go." She was very forceful in her tone.

"Uh… yeah, okay…" Izuku knew better than to push the subject at this point. The two began to walk around the city in a heavy silence. Mina kept her eyes on the ground and arms crossed while Izuku kept fidgeting nervously. You could cut the tension between the two with a knife.

"So uh…" Izuku started. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "D-do you wanna go see a movie or something?" Izuku was hoping changing scenery would perk her up. He was also hoping that doing so will make her forget about the whole ordeal in the first place. He was wrong.

"No," Mina huffed. Izuku tensed a little bit.

"Uh, then how about checking out one of the arcades around here?"

"I said, no."

Izuku could tell that she was furious at him, and it's not like he could blame her for how he acted. He's rarely ever seen Mina angry, but when she was like this he knew poking the bear would only make it worse for himself. So, he stayed silent as he followed Mina who refused to even acknowledge him unless he talked to her.

As they continued to walk he realized that they were heading back to the dorms. They've only been gone for about an hour, which for them was short. With Mina dates can drag onto three or four hours depending on how excited she is that day. There was one date where the two of them went to an arcade, went to a park and walked around, watched a movie, and went back to the arcade. Not only did they lose a lot of money that day, it was a whole eight hour day. It was one of the best times Izuku has ever had.

With Mina wanting to go back to the dorms so early, he knew he screwed up. Badly. Since he knew that she wouldn't talk to him no matter what, all that was left to do is just wait in awkward silence until they got back to the dorms. Hopefully by then one of them would be ready to talk.

The two eventually got back to Heights Alliance after what felt like hours when really it was only a few minutes. Izuku could already tell people were going to ask what was going on. They know the two of them don't come back from dates this early and with the way the two of them were acting their friends are going to want to know what was going on.

They entered the common room to see the same group watching TV when they left. When Mina slammed the door behind her it caused them to turn towards them. They saw that Mina was fuming while Izuku was rubbing his arm awkwardly.

"Hey is everything..." Tooru started but Mina began walking away ignoring everyone and everything. Izuku mouthed an apology to her and followed Mina. Kaminari inhaled sharply as he saw the event take place.

"That doesn't look good," Sero commented.

"Should we check on them or something?" Kaminari asked. He was standing up as he asked that but Jirou jabbed him in the side with her jack causing him to keel over and sit down again.

"Don't stick your nose into their relationship," she said. "Especially if you're going to make it worst."

"What makes you think I'm going to make it worst?!" Jiro jabbed him in his ribs again to stop him from yelling. Kaminari massaged his ribs and groaned.

"Dude have you even had a girlfriend?" Sero asked. Kaminari shook his head. "That's why." Kaminari was about to protest but knew he had nothing to stand on and admitted defeat.

"Besides, whatever it is I doubt it'll last long," Tooru said. "The two of them are inseparable! I remember when I saw them sleeping on the couch one morning. It was so cute!"

"Please tell me you took pictures," Jiro said with a mischievous smile.

"It was too cute not to!" Tooru said getting out her phone. She began to scroll through all of her photos to find the ones she took of the two lovebirds. When she found it she showed it to the purple haired rocker.

Midoriya was sleeping on the couch with one leg draped over the side and one leg stretched out on the couch. Resting between his legs was a sleeping Mina who was snuggling up on the green boy's chest. She had one hand tucked underneath her head and her other arm wrapped around his body. Midoriya also had one arm around her waist almost as if he was protecting her while the other one dropped lazily to the side.

"Send that to me. I need some blackmail on Midoriya." Jiro let out an evil chuckle as she said that. As Tooru began to send the picture to the rocker girl, Sero gave a deadpan look.

"What did he do to you?" Sero asked. Jiro waved her hands and shook her head.

"Nothing, but I know Mina'd be willing to pay for this pic since I know she'll use it to embarrass the poor guy. Meanwhile he'll do whatever it takes to make sure it doesn't get spread around so I can probably get him to do some homework for me or something. Still, that's only if they get through whatever's going on between them."

"How do you think it's going?" Kaminari asked.

* * *

Awkward. The answer is very awkward. The two of them were waiting on the elevator that lead up to the different floors. Mina was not in the mood to climb four sets of stairs. So, the two had to wait in awkward heavy, long, moody silence before the elevator came. While Izuku could go right to his dorm on the second floor, after every one of his dates he would walk Mina to her room. It was something his mother taught him on his first date with Ochako, which he carried over with Mina. Even if it was uncomfortable and unwanted this time, he'd still do it.

The elevator finally dinged and the doors opened up. No one was on it, which meant no one would ask questions about them and Izuku was thankful for that. The two of them entered it and Mina pressed her floor number. The two of them stayed at opposite ends. The elevator seemed to take forever to close and when it did Izuku finally said something.

"Mina,' he said. He reached to touch her shoulder. "I'm sorry for…" as soon as he put his hand on her she shrugged it off and continued to ignore him. Izuku held his hand out for a moment before slowly letting it drop to his side. He knows he deserves it. That doesn't make it sting any less.

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and Mina rushed out of the elevator. Izuku took a moment and followed her. As they were walking Mina was digging in her pockets looking for her keys and Izuku cleared his throat.

"S-So uh… I'll talk to you t-tomorrow then?" Mina grunted but more out of annoyance of not being able to find her keys than to answer Izuku. She finally found her keys and stuck them in the keyhole. She opened the door to her room. "Goodnight…" and slammed it in Izuku's face. "Mina." The hero in training sighed and walked away.

He covered his face with his hands. Today was a little stressful to say the least. Not only was he out of his comfort zone for the entire duration of his date, but he also got his girlfriend mad at him in the process. He couldn't even apologize for running away because she was that mad at him. Still Izuku has had these spats with Mina before. He just needed to wait until tomorrow when she's calmed down.

Izuku goes down the two flights of stairs, goes to his door, unlocks it and enters his room. He locks the door and jus before he collapsed on his bed, he stared at the magazine he had gotten advice from. He wasn't sure whether to burn the thing or keep it in case there were other ways it could help him out of this mess. The green haired boy sighs, collapses on his bed, flips over, and stares at the ceiling as dread fills over him. He likes Mina a lot. Heck, he _loves_ her. That's what made this all hard for him.

He knows that he can't take back what happened, no matter how much he wishes he could. Still, he'll apologize once they both taken some time away from each other. He's confident that tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

Mina meanwhile, wasn't so sure. She was still angry, embarrassed, and even a little sad about what happened. Angry at the fact that Midoriya would run away in the first place, embarrassed by that because he basically said no to a dance with her in front of everyone… and sad because of a thought that's been haunting her.

She knows it isn't true. She loves Izuku and knows he loves her back and will go to the ends of the earth to prove it. Yet that thought kept popping up in her head like a hydra. Every time she tried to forget about it, it came back even worse. What was the outlandish thought that kept Mina worried?

" _Is he not happy about_ us _?"_

Mina knew it was a stupid question. Sure Izuku could be shy but he isn't the type to lead her on. He may get flustered but he would never actually… hate dating Mina. So again, why couldn't she get that question out of her head?

The reason was because there was proof of it. It was small bits, that if anyone else were to look back at it they would almost seem insignificant. Despite that, they swarmed Mina's mind like locust and poisoned her thoughts.

She recalls the time she fed him the chocolates he got her in the hallway after their study session. It was a month after they started dating. She thought it would be cute to feed one of the chocolates to him. It was also to kind of show the world "This is my adorable boyfriend! Hands off!"

However he didn't seem too keen on the idea at first, something she knew he wouldn't be. She had to push a little to get him to agree. The thing was, he didn't seem to agree with it until there was literally no one that could see them. Sure it was still cute, but it lost half of its meaning at that moment.

It wasn't an isolated incident either. When she started that random dance party for no reason one night in the dorms, he refused to dance with her. She thought it was just for his fear of dancing but maybe it was because he didn't want the others to see them together.

Then there was the first time she asked him to the club. He almost seemed scared to go in the club. Again she thought it was his fear of dancing. Or, maybe it was because he couldn't stand the thought of people looking at them as they danced. Not to mention when he went back inside to make sure they paid for their food, he probably had to talk to the cute waitress. He probably said something like they were only friends and tried to hang out with the waitress instead or something.

Finally, there was tonight. She saw somewhat how he was acting before he ran off. He was nodding his head, tapping his foot and was even swaying to the beat a little bit. So it wasn't a fear of dancing, it was a fear of people looking at them, _together._ She didn't want to believe it, but the way Midoriya acted opened Mina's eyes today. She groaned into her pillow.

She knows that she may be overreacting but she can't be sure about the two of them anymore. The pink skinned girl had to admit, these insecurities were growing, tonight was just the bloom. She doesn't know what tomorrow will bring, so she's scared. Scared of severing ties with someone she's grown fond of over the few months of dating, scared of whether or not she was overreacting or if her worries come to fruition. Those thoughts haunted her mind until she fell asleep.

Tomorrow would be eventful for the green and pink duo.

* * *

An All Might alarm woke a restless Izuku from his slumber. Izuku's night was not a pleasant one. Despite feeling tired both physically and emotionally, last night he could not find sleep until late into the night. His mind wandered between Mina, himself, and today. He had no idea how, when, and where to talk with Mina, and he had no idea what to say. Thankfully today was a Saturday giving Izuku all day to think of what to say.

Izuku looked at the clock to see that it said 7:00. He usually wakes up at five to go for a little jog but Saturdays are his resting days so he slept in a little bit. Truth be told he wanted to stay in bed a little longer and let the day go by so he wouldn't have to face Mina.

He shook his head. He needed to calm down. Getting some breakfast would probably be a good first step for this long day. Izuku had slowly risen from his bed and walked over to his drawers. He rummaged through them until he found a plain white T-shirt and dark green cargo shorts. After he dressed himself he took a step outside in the hallway. There he is met with a familiar blonde neighbor.

"Bonjour Midoirya!" Aoyama said with his usual sparkliness. "Has mon ami slept well the previous night?" Izuku gave a soft smile to his friend.

"Good morning Aoyama," he said. "And I can't say I had a good night's rest. I've been tossing and turning all night." The two of them headed down the stairs.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Izuku shook his head. Aoyama has been a good friend ever since the cheese incident. However this was something he did not want to bug any of his friends on. This was between him and Mina, no one else had to get involved.

"No it's fine. I'm fairly certain it was just for tonight only." Aoyama hummed.

"Tr s bien, know that I am here to help you through your troubled times." He bowed as he said that which caused Midoirya to chuckle. Aoyama can be such a drama queen sometimes. The two of them continued talking as they walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

As they entered the common area they took note that Shoji and Kouda were already up and watching something on the television. They greeted them as they continued to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast.

Midoirya wanted to have a bowl of cereal and was grabbing a bowl while Aoyama grabbed bagel from the cupboard. The two continued to make their breakfast and made small talk with Kouda and Shoji as they did. When they were done the two of them decided to join Kouda and Shoji in the living room.

A few minutes go by of the four guys talking, eating and watching the TV. An action sequence began on the TV causing the four boys to go silent and watch intently. Halfway through the scene though, Izuku got up to put his bowl in the kitchen sink.

As he entered the kitchen, the one person he had to talk to today, but was hoping to avoid until later, walked in at the same time. The two stopped and stared at each other for a second before Izuku gives her a nod. "Morning…"

"Hey…" she mumbled. Izuku goes over to the sink and puts his bowl in the sink as Mina takes some bread out and puts it into the toaster. Izuku began to wash his bowl, hoping that doing so would help him think of something to say to her. If not, then maybe get a chance for her to say something to him. Unfortunately neither of them spoke up and had to sit in awkward silence as Mina waited for her toast and Izuku continued to wash the already clean dish.

Izuku turned off the sink and placed his hands on the counter and stared into the sink. Due to the emptiness of the sink he saw a small reflection of himself staring up at him. It was almost as if it was judging him for not confronting Mina. The boy took a deep breath and turned to the pink skinned girl.

"Mina…" he started. "About yesterday, I…"

"Don't," Mina said. She sighed and looked down at the floor. "Just… not here." Mina stared past Izuku and over to the three others in the common area. Izuku knew what she meant. It was the same reason he didn't tell Aoyama why he wasn't sleeping last night.

"Okay then. Where should we…?" Mina bit her lower lip. She took a minute to think and then actually looked at Izuku for the first time since the incident.

"Just meet me in my room in ten minutes." Izuku could still hear the anger in her voice yet there was something else. Not only that, she had this look in her eyes that he couldn't quite place. It wasn't quiet sadness or anger. Was it annoyance?

He nodded his head and she nodded hers. Mina's toast popped out of the oven and she grabbed a knife, peanut butter and jelly and Izuku walked back to the living room where the others were sitting. Mina finished making her toast and headed back upstairs.

Izuku saw that Aoyama was giving him a quizzical look but could tell that he was not going to pry into it. He silently thanked the blonde. Despite sitting down and watching the TV, Izuku couldn't remember anything that happened because his head was filled with worry.

He didn't know what to expect in the next ten minutes.

* * *

It was too early for this. It was _way_ too early for any of this. It was too early to feel so crappy, it was way too early to see Izuku, and it was way too early to discuss the elephant in the room with him. Yet Mina knew if she didn't get it done right away she would just put it off and get even angrier, sadder, or whatever it was she was feeling.

Right now five minutes have passed since the two talked in the kitchen. Mina did not want to eat in the kitchen in full view of Izuku and others. She needed time to think about what to say. It's not like she can say "Do you even like me?" and expect him to answer! She knew this talk would be very uncomfortable for both of them.

The pink haired girl had already eaten her breakfast and was face down into a pillow on her bed. She groaned as the seconds slowly ticked away on her clock, each tick reminding her of the dreadfulness to come.

" _Please don't let it be true,_ " she would tell herself. " _Let this all be a misunderstanding."_ Despite telling herself this, every time she tried to think of a response to what Izuku would say, it always ended the worst way possible.

For instance, one question she thought of asking him was "Do you regret me asking you out?" And her train of thought told her he would answer yes but he would take fifteen minutes to finally tell her. The biggest thing bugging her was how… evasive Izuku could be. That's what was killing her the most. Sure, the fact that Izuku might not…

She shook her head. She can't keep assuming the worst.

Anyway, she can accept the worst answer Izuku might give. She would not like it but she could take it. The thing was, Izuku would not be blunt with her. It isn't him. He could say he was unhappy with things between them, embarrassed by her, that he was leading her on, he could yell at her in the most horrific way possible saying that it was some sick joke to play on her or that he didn't like her, and though she might cry, she could take it. But she knows Izuku wouldn't do that. No, he was too kind hearted.

She wouldn't be able to take the fact that he would try to let her down gently. There was something about that that made her feel worst. Almost like despite breaking her heart, he still cared about her in some weird way.

Mina sat up and slapped herself to knock some sense into her. She can't believe how much back and forth she is having. She can't even finish an internal conversation with herself about the whole thing. How is she supposed to talk with Izuku if she can't even have one with herself?

A small knock on her door made Mina shoot straight up in the air. It was a soft and gentle one that almost seemed hesitant. _"It can't be ten minutes already!"_ She thought to herself. When she looked at her alarm clock she was surprised to see that the ten minutes were actually up. In fact fifteen minutes have passed since their conversation in the kitchen.

Izuku has always been a stickler for timing and organization. So why did he wait an extra five minutes before knocking? Was he nervous like her? Was he thinking of what to say? Was he telling the others about what's going on? These questions and more rang through Mina's head.

Another knock cleared Mina's head from those thoughts. Like it or not, this was the moment. She took a deep breath and walked over to the door. She slowly put her hand on her doorknob and let it rest there for a second. She couldn't seem to open the door. Despite her head telling her to twist it and get it over with, she froze in place. Something was stopping her.

Maybe deep down she just wanted to pretend that what happened was only a dream. Maybe she didn't want to ever face what happened. Maybe she just wanted ignore it until it went away. Maybe her heart was telling her she won't be able to take it and to just run from it. No matter what though, she knows she can't escape it. So there is no point in holding out any longer.

Mina slowly twists the doorknob and opens the door to see her green haired boyfriend standing in front of her rubbing his arm nervously.

"H-hey," he stuttered.

"Hi…" she muttered back.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N Sorry for the short chapter but I thought this would be a good stopping point. Especially since it's been a while since the last update. Anyway hope you enjoyed and all that jazz, let me know what I can improve on and hopefully the next chapter will come out soon-ish.**


End file.
